Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded?
}} = The Wiki's Best Answer The Age Old Question = Before you ask: Mod Names * Shared weapon names ** Twisted prefix. ** Anarchy title, but is not an SMG. ** Matador or Shredder titles, but not a combat shotgun. ** If the above mentioned titles, or those of the pearlescent or orange variety: ***appear twice, i.e. in both the prefix and title slots. ***appear on each others' item cards. ***have a different rarity color. * Stock weapons ** Machine Gun, Repeater Pistol, Shotgun Projectiles * Legitimate projectile counts: ** x2 = pistol or SMG with the Double accessory ** x3 = Hyperion Butcher, Torgue Violator, Helix rocket launcher ** x4 = The Chopper, Double Anarchy, Double Torgue Violator ** x5 = none ** x6 = Jakobs Skullmasher ** x7 = standard assault shotgun, Hunter's combat shotgun, Masher revolver ** x8 = Sweeper assault shotgun, Eridian Thunder Storm ** x9 = standard combat shotgun ** x10/x12 = Atlas Hydra ** x11 = Scattergun or Shredder combat shotgun, Sledge's Shotgun ** x12 = Matador combat shotgun * Explosives ** rockets = rocket launcher, Carnage shotgun ** trajectory = Leviathan, Dahl Jackal, Eridian weapons and look at Legendary Prefixes = Enquiries = Archive. what's about this one? 06:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : .G indicates Hyperion_3 material, and Crimson overrides Grim = modded 06:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Today I found a guy who was willing to dupe his weapons for me, and all his weapons were just...awesome, but I'm afraid of modded stuff and from the extent of my knowledge they look legit to me, but I'll post them here anyways. PPZ7 Vicious Cobra.png PPZ470.png PPZ470D_Desert_Penetrator66.png DVL590 XX Fearsome Skullmasher.png Geez his collection, if it is legit, makes mine look like a pile of garbage on the side of the road... P.S. I can post Willowtree code if neccesary. Vicious Cobra appears to be modded from what I have read Riceygringo 06:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : constructs excepting the cobra (ppz = liquid, lb = vicious) 06:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) i would have gone with sight 2 on the penny for my preference :: Vicious Cobra is a mod - Torgue Cobras are only Detonating or Erupting. It has the best sight, largest magazine and damage-increasing barrel, but has a bad stock. Highest tier material. :: Liquid Orion may be a construct, noting that the stock and level are not at maximum. It has the best sight, largest magazine and damage-increasing barrel. Highest tier material. :: Desert Penetrator may be a construct, noting that the sight, stock and level are not at maximum. It has the damage-increasing accessory. Highest tier material. :: Fearsome Skullmasher is a definite construct. It has the best sight, damage-increasing magazine, barrel and accessory. Raised to max level. Highest tier material. :: Click the Scorpio turret for my weapons, if you wish to compare further. 07:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Just to refresh me, the only place that I can find lvl 69 items is the Item of the Day in vending machines??Riceygringo 16:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : Item Of The Day, or a few high-rarity stocked items. There's usually a lv68-69 one at the very top. 16:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. how the hell do u guys figure out what parts are on a gun just by looking at the item card, must have gearcalc downloaded into your brains ^^ Riceygringo 20:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Case Confirmed: According to the trader: Cobra and Skullmasher was taken during a trade-->Modded Penetrator and Orion was found off Craw-->still plausible but according to steam stats the guy has 800+ hours logged in game. It's not that surprising to find a 60-70% perfect weapon Riceygringo 00:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RF5D Wicket Hornet? Hello, I tried to make the upgraded quest version of TheDove which is the RF5D Wicked Hornet and I made it but it uses ammo and it doesnt keep shooting like a repeater pistol is supposed to. Here is the data on it... I think it might be the barrel / mag, not sure though I never tried to make a weapon this is the first one that actually showed up in game. Please answer, thanks! Wicked Hornet Weapon 0 Type in a description here. gd_customweapons.Reward_Weapons.CustomWeap_reward_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Wicked gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet 0 63 0 No, it's not. The Dove must spawn with a specific set of parts, with the only variable being the accessory. You are trying to throw on good parts just for the Dove and Hornet effects without taking into account that most unique weapons will have part restrictions. Also, Dahl_3 will override Wicked with Desert. 05:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : : I recommend using GearCalc for this, as it can help show you that there is only on possible permutation of the Dove/Hornet Hybrid because aside from the accessory the Dove can only have one set of parts: : gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_repeater_TheDove : gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none : None : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_Material : gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank : gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet : Also note that this will always show up as "BLR Hornet" when found legitimately (though the title can be changed in WillowTree of course). 03:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : : ---- I got this from a friend but seeing as he plays with a lot of modded guns I'm not sure if it's legit. So here goes nothing.. It's a level 61 GGN5 ZZ Rolling Bessie Damage 1001 Accuracy 98.3 Fire Rate 0.5 Clip Size 6 Text: "That's my girl..." 2.8x Weapon Zoom +53% Damage + 500% Critical Hit Damage Avarice Ink 20:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC)